


BINGKAI

by sunshinebreaks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haikyuu au, lokal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebreaks/pseuds/sunshinebreaks
Summary: Jika ada nominasi pacar paling cuek sedunia, maka Suna akan langsung menobatkan Osamu Miya sebagai pemenang. Mau dibilang apa lagi ya, Suna sudah gak sanggup punya pacar yang dinginnya melebihi kulkas es campina milik ibu kantin.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Osamu Miya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	BINGKAI

Jika ada nominasi pacar paling cuek sedunia, maka Suna akan langsung menobatkan Osamu Miya sebagai pemenang. Mau dibilang apa lagi ya, Suna sudah gak sanggup punya pacar yang dinginnya melebihi kulkas es campina milik ibu kantin.

Lagipula, dari awal hubungan mereka memang sudah terdengar tidak masuk akal dan menggemparkan satu sekolah. Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget mendapat berita bahwa Ketua Komdis sekolah berpacaran dengan berandalan nomor satu yang menjadi sumber keresahan para guru. Layaknya cerita wattpad masa kini, image mereka sangat bertentangan jauh dan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Pertanyaan tersebut merangkap dalam komponen 5W+1H ; _what, who, where, whn, why,_ dan _how?_

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, bahkan bagi mereka yang sudah terikat dalam hubungan resmi. Hanya satu kata yang pasti diantara derit bingung dalam pikiran, yaitu kata; nyaman.

Osamu nyaman dengan Suna, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kenyaman itu seolah menjadi rumah bagi mereka berdua. Saling mendukung, dan melengkapi kurang masing-masing. Perasaan nyaman yang membingkai dua pribadi bertolak belakang.

Tetapi bagi Suna, kekasihnya terlampau dingin dan tidak peduli. Apalagi di sekolah, mereka seolah mempunyai dunia yang berbeda dan sulit untuk bersama menghabiskan masa sekolah dengan kisah kasih bak lagu penyanyi kondang Chrisye.

Osamu yang seorang ketua komdis, sibuknya sudah melebihi kepala sekolah. Sulit ditemui! Sulit diajak bicara juga! Apalagi kelas IPA dan IPS yang bersebrangan seolah menambah level kesulitan untuk bertemu atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

Suna kadang merasa geram dan tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini selalu sibuk kesana kemari dengan tatapan tajam memberikan poin-poin pelanggaran tidak penting, tidak pernah santai. Tatapan mata tajam seperti elang yang siaga mencomot mangsa, note kecil yang tersedia mencatat poin pelanggaran, ditambah mulutnya yang sadis setajam pisau daging.

Dirinya kadang tidak pernah absen menjadi korban pemberian poin terbanyak oleh sang Kekasih, tanpa ampun dan belas kasih. Hingga kadang mereka kerap kali berselisih.

Lalu setelah semua ini, apa benar hanya kata nyaman yang tetap membuat mereka terus bersama begitu lama?

###

Suna menghentikan motornya tepat di depan rumah sang pacar, melalui kaca spion si pemuda kembali memastikan bahwa wajah rupawannya sudah sangat oke tanpa celah. Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena Osamu keluar dari pintu pagar menghampiri Suna.

“Lama banget, kita hampir telat.”

“Astaga Sam, ini baru jam 6.” Suna tidak habis pikir, bukannya disambut dengan ucapan selamat pagi atau senyuman manis, dirinya malah kena omel. Tapi gapapa, Suna tetap sayang.

“Yang suka telat dan bolos mana paham kalo kita sudah kesiangan.” Sindir Osamu.

Yang disindir meringis, padahal Suna sudah mati-matian bangun sepagi mungkin demi bisa jemput dan berangkat bareng mas pacar. Soalnya Osamu mana mau dijemput jam tujuh.

Mata Osamu tiba-tiba menyipit memperhatikan Suna. Yang diperhatikan malah salah tingkah.

“Dasi lo mana?”

Suna refleks menunduk mengusap dadanya, “Lah lupa.”

“Udah gua duga.” Osamu berdecak, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya; sebuah dasi cadangan yang sengaja dia siapkan.

Pemuda berambut abu jalan mendekat, tanpa permisi menaikkan kerah seragam Suna dan memasangkan dasi.

Suna jelas kelabakan mendapat afeksi dari sang kekasih, hatinya jelas langsung berbunga-bunga walau dari luar si pemuda berambut jelaga terlihat tegap dan canggung.

“Kalo kayak gini sih, gua mau tiap hari lupa pakai dasi ah.” Suna tersenyum gemas.

Osamu melirik tajam, “Gausah aneh-aneh deh lu.”

Suna menunduk menatap wajah manis Osamu yang sibuk memasanginya dasi, begitu dekat minta di kecup.

_Cup_

_Ups_! Suna beneran langsung mencium kening Osamu tanpa sadar.

“Woi Rin!” Osamu melotot kaget mendapat serangan tidak terduga.

“Hehehe— _hegh_!” Cengiran Suna terputus karena Osamu sengaja mengeratkan simpul dasinya, membuat ia jadi tercekik.

###

“Besok minggu mau jalan bareng gak?”

“Gak bisa, ada rapat MPK.”

“Nanti pas istirahat makan bareng yuk di kantin?”

“Gua harus ngetutor anak LCC.”

Suna melirik ke arah kaca spion, memperhatikan ekspresi datar Osamu. Merasa sebal karena sepanjang perjalanan selalu mendapat penolakan.

“Pusing banget dah, punya pacar yang juga pacaran sama sekolah. Apa perlu gua bakar sekolahnya?”

“Lebih pusing pacaran sama siswa yang suka melanggar aturan. Ditambah poin sampai 200 pun tetap bebal.”

Suna mendelik menatap Osamu melalui kaca spion, Osamu mengangkat alis.

Pemuda berambut jelaga lantas membuang muka dengan cemberut, sesekali melirik ke arah kaca spion. Ternyata Osamu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan dirinya, “Apa liat-liat? Suka?” sambar Suna jutek.

“Lah memang suka, kalo gak suka ngapain pacaran.”

Osamu benar-benar tahu cara membuat Suna tidak tega ngambek lama-lama. Perasaan kesal dan gemas bercampur satu membuat Suna tanpa sadar tiba-tiba menancap gas.

“Woi! Gila lu! Lampunya masih kuning tadi main gas aja!” Osamu yang kaget auto menabok helm sang kekasih.

“Tapi lo seneng kan bisa modus peluk gua.”

“Lu kali yang seneng.”

Perdebatan panjang masih terus berlanjut hingga mereka tiba diparkiran. Osamu yang pintar debat jelas lebih unggul, bikin Suna jadi lelah dan memilih mengalah. Lama-lama Suna jadi mulai mikir kalau sebenarnya dia ini cuman selingkuhan, pacar nomor satu Osamu pasti adalah sekolah.

“Dahlah, serah pacaran aja noh sama kepala sekolah sekalian. Sama Ketua Osis juga boleh!”

“Tunggu bentar.” Osamu tiba-tiba nahan lengan Suna. Yang ditahan jadi degeun-degeun dan mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Suna berbalik dengan ekspresi (pura-pura) kesal.

“Apa?”

Tiba-tiba Osamu meraba paha Suna, lalu merogoh saku celana sang pemuda. Bikin Suna jadi kelabakan dan salting sendiri. Yaampun kalo mau raba-raba bukankah lebih baik di tempat sepi atau pojokan aja? Ini kan tempat umum.

“Sudah curiga gua sejak meluk lo tadi.” Ternyata Osamu mengeluarkan dua batang rokok dari saku celana sang kekasih. Suna mendesah kecewa, ternyata tindakan Osamu tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

“Loh kok ada di sana sih? Parah banget, kayaknya celana gua ketukar deh Sam.”

“Gausah ngeles.” Osamu mengeluarkan note kecil dan mulai mencatat poin pelanggaran, “Suna Rintarou, IPS-2, bawa rokok ke sekolah, poin 30.”

“Ih anjing.”

“Ngomong kasar, tambah 10 poin.”

“Osamu sayang kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, nanti gua beliin arem-arem kesukaan lu deh.”

“Berusaha nyogok ketua komdis, tambah 10 poin—”

“— _i love you_.”

Osamu berhenti menulis, melirik lawan bicaranya bingung.

Suna tersenyum canggung, tatapan memelas kentara disana. Tuhan tolonglah, kalo kali ini dia dapat poin sudah pasti orang tuanya akan dipanggil. Setidaknya Suna ingin menyelamatkan diri dan meminta belas kasihan dari pacarnya sendiri.

Naasnya, respon Osamu tidak sesuai harapan, pemuda berambut abu kembali menunduk fokus menulis. “Aneh lu. * _Out of topic*,_ tambah 3 poin _._ ”

“HAH? KOK?” Suna menghembuskan napas kasar, frustasi.

“Udah ya, rokoknya gua sita.” Osamu menyodorkan kertas note dan pergi meninggalkan Suna.

Suna mengacak rambut, tidak habis pikir dengan kekejaman yang ia terima dari pacarnya sendiri. Osamu benar-benar sudah terlampau dingin dan cuek. Sebenarnya banyak yang bilang kalau mereka tidak cocok, tetapi yang namanya cinta tidak kenal siapa orangnya.

Netra menatap tanpa minat pada notes pelanggaran pemberian Osamu, namun seketika membulat sempurna saat mendapat tulisan asing disana.

Tepat dibawah deretan angka pelanggaran menyebalkan, ada seutas kalimat yang ditulis rapi.

_> Perpustakaan, sepulang sekolah. Ilytoo._

Osamu Miya memang hobi sekali memutar banting emosinya. Saat ini Suna jadi punya keinginan untuk berlari memeluk kekasih dengan geram.

Kalau sudah begini, intinya mereka memang mustahil untuk berpisah.

**—end**


End file.
